What is Blind
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Murtagh is hurt durning a skirmish and is healed by a mysterious blind girl. He takes her back to the palace as the events around her unfold. MurtaghOC, May be MarySue even though I hope that it isn't. Chapter 2 Up WRITEEN BY DIL, NOT TSUKI
1. The Haven

Ok, now, I don't know if I should be doing this, because my character may turn out a little Mary-Sueish (even though I certainly hope that she doesn't) and Murtagh will most definitely be OOC. Any reviews would be much appreciated. If there are things that are far to out of character, I _will_ try and fix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Murtagh or the world of Alagaesia. That belongs to Christopher Paolini. I do own my character, Alethea.

* * *

The night was cold, but the battle had been much worse. Murtagh knew that there was an arrow sticking out of his arm from a lucky archer. He also knew that he didn't care much because he probably had a fever. No matter though, they were all dead…Their blood on his hands.

He wanted to cry, he really did; but he knew that it was impossible.

Taking in a deep breath of the cold air, he wondered where Thorn had gotten off too. Stumbling away from the bloody scene, he called out through their mind link.

_Thorn! Thorn, where are you? Thorn!_

Murtagh kept stumbling, trying to find a horse if his dragon would not come. But then he remembered that the horses were nearly a mile away. All of the same, he kept stumbling, and stumbled right over a rock. As he collapsed and he felt the fever beginning to take its toll, he thought the only thing that he could think,

_DAMN IT! I can't stop! I have to keep going...keep going...

* * *

_

_  
_No matter how much he didn't want it to happen, he felt his eyes droop and he felt shivers creep up his spine. But then he heard something, something he didn't expect to hear: A soft crunch of ground, and feet treading on the land. He saw feet, and then saw no more. 

A short time later, Murtagh awoke to a fire, and a woman, removing the arrow from his arm. Carefully, she broke the end and pulled it out. Murtagh restrained himself from screaming. He waited until she was going to bandage it to speak, but surprisingly, she didn't. She just placed her hand on his wound, and when she took it away, there wasn't one.

"Thank you…" he croaked.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked. "I suppose I should have checked before removing the arrow. I apologize."

"There is no need," Murtagh replied. "You took it out didn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose." She dipped a rag into a pot that she had just taken off of the fire. Ringing it out, she bathed the place where the wound had been, removing the blood. "It must have been quite the battle," she remarked, cleaning the rest of him as well. "I smelt blood everywhere."

"Please don't," he begged. Another thing that he avoided doing.

"You should rest," she told him, looking off into the distance.

"Why don't you look me in the eye?" She smiled and complied. Murtagh saw for the first time the glazed over silvery blue orbs.

"Some don't like what they see."

"You're blind."

"Yes, and you still need you rest."

"But the arrow—how did you pull it out?"

"Very carefully, now sleep." Murtagh did feel himself grow tired as she said this, but he resisted.

"One more thing?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" she gave a calm smile.

"Alethea. Now hush and sleep."

Murtagh woke with tiny slithers of sun bathing his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. Groaning, he ran his right hand through his hair. Wait, his right hand? Turning, Murtagh remembered how the woman, Alethea had removed the arrow from his arm the previous evening. But still no pain?

"Not even a scar," he muttered. Looking around, he tried to find his swords and his shirt but realized that they were no where to be found. Feeling a flush crawl over his skin, he realized that that woman had seen a good deal of his body. And she had bathed him no less! "Damn," he swore. This did not bode well. But then he remembered that she was blind.

Getting up, he exited the small the small covering of sticks. He saw that his coat, shirt, swords and sheaths were lying out to dry on a grassy bank. Alethea herself was in the stream bathing. Murtagh felt himself flush again, and was thankful that she had some covering on her private areas.

"Good morning!" he called.

"Good morning!" she replied. "I washed your things for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Would you like to bathe?"

"Er, not really?" Alethea laughed.

"I can assure you that I won't look," she said. "And you probably need it." Murtagh got a wicked grin on his face.

"Are you saying, my lady, that I stink?"

"It's quite possible." Murtagh removed his boots before running full sped into the water. Alethea giggled as he tackled her. But then faster than a shot, she was out from underneath him and grabbing him from behind. Murtagh grabbed her sides and ticked her. "Stop that!" she commanded between giggles.

"Oh that?"

"Yes that!" Murtagh obeyed, but grabbed one of her feet instead. "Put me down!" Alethea commanded laughter on her voice.

"But you're the one that's holding on," Murtagh protested, even as he complied, laying her gently on the bank. Pulling himself onto it, he lay down next to her. There was silence, save their breath.

The utter quiet, the beauty of the entire forest. It didn't make sense. It was all unnatural, unbelievable. And yet, he was at peace in this place. Something that had not happened since he was a young child, before he could remember. It seemed wonderful, and yet wrong. The silence continued until Murtagh asked, "What is this place? Why do I act this way?"

"This is a haven," Alethea replied. "Reality isn't quite clear, and many men cannot resist its beauty. Many forget their strife of the outside world and choose to stay here. You are not one of them Murtagh, you saw past the illusion."

"I have to go, and yet I don't want to leave," he replied quietly.

"That is a choice that many are placed with when they are brought to one of these places," she told him softly. "I will not lie to you and tell you that everything will be all right after you leave, not for a while at least. Reality will crash back down on you and things will seem dull, and unworthy. But it all depends on whether you prefer perfection to true life."

Murtagh though on her words as they lay on the bank. He could stay here, and live happily for the rest of his days. But he couldn't ignore the call of the outside world. And what of Thorn? No doubt his cruel master would take his disappearance out on his dragon partner. And Murtagh couldn't let that happen, no matter how tempting perfection was. There was still a chance that he could do good in the outside world.

"I must leave," he said with a sigh. "I still have work to do." Alethea's silvery eyes sparkled.

"A wise choice, Murtagh."

"May I ask something of you though?" he inquired.

"Certainly.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Murtagh had never kissed a woman before, but as he gently brought his lips down on Alethea's soft pink ones, he knew that it would be all right. He held it for a moment before gently pulling away. Brushing back a lock of her hair behind her ear, he smiled gently.

Alethea's gently hands rose to his he temple and stroked his face. Her fingers glided gently over his skin, feeling, and knowing. "You're smiling," she said quietly as she traced his lips.

"Yes," he replied.

_MURTAGH!_ They both turned to see the giant red dragon, Thorn, looming over them. _I've been looking for you since last night and I find you mating with a blind woman?_ Murtagh scowled.

_We weren't mating, Thorn!_

_Whatever makes you feel better little one. Where are we?_

_In something called a haven. I was just leaving. _He stopped as he saw Alethea standing and moving toward her pile of clothing.

"It appears that we have upset your dragon friend," she said. Her clothing was strange, Murtagh noticed. She wore trousers tied down by bandages at her ankles, with a loose skirt tied off to the side. She wore a long sleeved blouse, going down to the bottom of her thumb and tied off at her wrists and the middle of her lower arms. Over which went a tunic, cut at the middle of her upper arm, and a sash tied around her waist. Most of the clothing was a shade of pale blue, reminding Murtagh of the color of her eyes. "You should dress, Murtagh."

"Oh, yes!" he replied, not realizing that he had been watching her dress. Quickly he pulled on his tunic, coat, sword and boots. He stopped for a moment, just to gaze at her one last time. Alethea smiled, in her knowing way and came over to him. She straitened his clothing, like a dutiful mother, all while smiling.

Murtagh smiled, not being able to help himself. Gently, he stroked her face as she had done to him moments ago. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her forever. But why? What was it that made him want this?

"Alethea?"

"Yes, Murtagh?"

"I have one more thing to ask of you."

"Ask."

"Will you come away with me?" No more was said, but a soft,

"Yes." Murtagh kissed her soft lips and swung her into the air, all while she smiled.

* * *

First part of "What Is Blind." I really hope that this wasn't too bad, especially since I haven't written romance a whole heck of a lot and so it might not be all that good. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, thanks! 


	2. The Palace

Ok, here is the second part. Murtagh is very bi-polar in this, but it gets some what explained at the end. Once again, please let me know if this is horrible. I would like to fix it if it is. Thanks, and thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Inherritance characters, they are the property of Christopher Paolini. I do own, however, my character, Alethea.

* * *

Part 2

Everyone was quite surprised when Lord Murtagh rode into Uru'baen with a woman on the back of his horse. The crowds were quieter as they just stared at her upon the grey stead. Murtagh whished that they would do something. He knew Alethea could hear the dead quiet. He groaned quietly at the thought of what the king would think, if the commons had this reaction. Alethea gave him a gentle squeeze

King Galbatorix was also quiet surprised to watch the son of his most trusted ally return with a woman in tow. It didn't seem like Murtagh to allow himself to have baggage. All the same, he ordered that the report be given and Murtagh did so. The mission had been a success, and the uprising had been crushed. All the while the woman stood quietly in the back ground.

"Good, very good Murtagh. Now what of this woman?" This is where the son of Morzan faltered.

"I, um, she was near by and—"

"Perhaps we should give a chance to speak for herself," Galbatorix interrupted smoothly. "Come here girl." She did so, walking slowly toward him, as if counting her steps. She knelt in front of him, head bowed. "Rise." She did so, her eyes still toward the ground. "What is your name?"

"Alethea, my liege."

"And how did my vassal come to acquire you?"

"I lived in the woods near the skirmish, majesty. I offered food and my abilities as a healer to Lord Murtagh."

"Ah, and has my vassal made his intent for you clear?"

"No, my liege."

"Why don't you look at me?"

"It is not proper my liege."

"Look at me." He saw her eyes flick up, and saw that the silver glazed that that had formed over her blue orbs. "A blind girl? Out of all the women in the world, you pick a blind girl, Murtagh?"

"Yes, my liege."

"And what are your intensions toward her, boy?"

"I don't know my liege."

"Well, then, lad, I suggest you marry her. Bringing a woman back as such is an open declaration that you will either do as such, or use her as a whore. And I don't believe that you wish to do the latter, do you?"

"No, my liege."

"Good. It's high time you were married anyway, you're nearly twenty and I suspect that had your parents lived that you would have been wed some time ago. Go select a room for your bride. But you might not want to choose your own." Galbatorix gave a cold laugh as Murtagh grabbed Alethea roughly and escorted her out the room.

The blind girl stumbled as he led her violently down the hall. She was grateful when they stopped, only to find herself shoved into a room. It her world of darkness, she felt a bit of fright for the first time in a long time.

"You are to stay here until I call for you. Do not leave this room unless your life is threatened. I will send some maids along to accommodate you and to measure you for proper clothing." The door closed, and he was gone.

Alethea calmed herself and reminded herself that she was there because she had chosen to be, long before she met Murtagh. Placing her hands out in front of her, she stumbled along trying to find something, and acquaint herself with her new room. She found a wall, a wardrobe, a vanity, a table and a bed. Sinking gratefully down onto it, she sighed as she heard,

"Mistress? We're your new maids."

"Come closer, please," Alethea asked. "I have no desire to find the door currently."

"Oh, that's right; Lord Murtagh mentioned that you were blind." Small rough hands pulled her to her feet. She felt them all tugging at her clothing but were unable to get them off. Alethea laughed slightly and began removing her clothing with her long fingers. "Oh Mistress, you shouldn't do that!"

"That's all right, I'm used to it. I've been wearing clothes like these for years. They are a bit hard to get used to." Alethea shivered as she helped them remove the last of her outer clothing.

"Well then, let's get you into a bath and some proper clothing. We'll just have those thrown out."

"Don't," Alethea said. "Those are special clothing. I need them."

"Lord Murtagh, ordered us to my lady," said a bit of a younger maid, fear tinting her voice. Alethea frowned.

"I'll hide them then, and then it will be no fault of yours."

"But what if he finds them?" asked the maids. "We'll get in trouble."

"He won't," Alethea insisted. "I will hide them well." One of the maids sighed.

"If you insist, Mistress. Now let's get you into the baths." Alethea felt herself being led into a tub. From there, she was scrubbed, soaped and dumped upon for quite some time. When she was finally led out of the tub, she was thoroughly dried, and not in the gentlest manor. "Now, Mistress, you just hold still and we'll get these knots out of your hair."

"You're not going to cut it are you?"

"Now tha's about the only way to get'um out."

"Give me a brush," Alethea ordered. The maids did so, and she began viciously brushing out the knots. She heard the maids gasp in surprise as she brushed threw her hair. In a few minutes, she brushed threw it without it snagging once. "Is that well enough for you?"

"Well, tha' is one way to do it, mil'lady," agreed a maid. They then proceeded with their torture by lacing up a corset, before pulling a gown over her head. The slippers they gave her pinched at her heal, and she kept tripping over the edge of the gown. Finally, the proceeded by tugging her hair into certain positions. "Well then, it seems like you're ready to have dinner with his Lordship."

"There is no need for that," Murtagh's voice came in smoothly. Alethea heard the maids around her gasp, and their bodies and clothes crinkle as they curtsied. She did so as well, as she heard him walk toward her. She held her ground though as his calloused hand brushed her face gently. "You look very lovely Alethea. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That's good, I will have some food delivered her, and we will eat together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes it does my lord."

"Good. You four are dismissed," he said to the maids. Alethea heard the four women shuffling to leave. "Would you like me to lead you to the table, Alethea?"

"Yes please, my lord." Murtagh took her hand and took her all of four feet to a table that the maids must have brought in while she was in the bath. Murtagh inquired about the maids and how she had been treated, and Alethea answered him every time. Even though he seemed to torture her, Alethea was more worried for his sanity. Quietly, she asked the way to access his room should she need to, and Murtagh led her to a door that was right by her bed.

Alethea knew that it was dangerous to leave her room. Murtagh had ordered her not too and in truth, she feared what he would do. But she had to do this; it was as simple as that. Getting out of bed, she slowly slipped to the door and opened it. Slowly, she wandered in his room, hands out strait in front of her. Finally, she brushed against the bed.

Following the frame until she reached the head, she felt for Murtagh, and quickly found him. Gently, she stroked his face and was happy to find it peaceful. But suddenly it changed and she felt her hand being grabbed. He had woken up.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed. "I told you not to leave your room!"

"You're in pain," she told him.

"What?"

"You're in great pain Murtagh. I can feel it, and that is why I am here. I must say, that you must have an interesting perception of reality. What I cannot understand though, is when you left the haven, you adjusted to reality like any normal person, but here you act as though you will die." She heard him give a bitter, throaty laugh.

"That isn't because you or your haven. It's because of _him_. I had somewhat of an intent of marrying you when I brought you here but he… he makes it so cynical! I can have no life because of him. When he told me that I had to marry you, it made me angry."

"Do you love me Murtagh?" Alethea asked after quite some time of silence.

"I…I think so."

"Then ignore the king. Marry me because you wish to. We'll make things all right, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep," Murtagh told her.

"And you shouldn't try to become what you hate most," Alethea retorted, loosing her usual collectiveness.

"What is happening? I want to be angry with you but I can't."

"I don't know Murtagh. But the same resides within me; perhaps we shall figure it out together. Good night, Murtagh." Alethea moved to go back the way that she came, but she felt strong arms lifting her up. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't kill yourself," he replied. Alethea leaned into his chest, listening to his steady heart beat until he laid her on the bed. But a surprise came when he pressed his lips to hers, tongues touching, hearts beating as one. "Good night, Alethea," Murtagh said as he gentle pulled away.

"Good night, Murtagh, good night."

* * *

Ermmmm well, I don't know if this is going slow enough for me...I was planning on them getting married next time, but perhaps it will be delayed. Once again, reviews are aprreciated.

Gwenhwyvar --yeah, I was planning on it. In this one though, I thought that he was less OOC. Thanks for your imput

angelic elemental rose-- thanks so much! I do have a rough story line planed and it will be an interesting journey for the both of them to be sure.

Lovebuggy -- Thankies It clears up more a little bit later, but I'm glad that you liked it.


	3. The Talk

Hello, sorry it took so long to update! I just kept getting more and more distracted, but I always found my way back to this fic. I hope that you enjoy part three.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Christopher Paolini created. I only own Alethea and the idea of Murtagh falling in love with a blind girl.

* * *

Part 3

"And then there is this one."

"Oh! She'd look lovely in that!"

Alethea was quite board with the shrieks of her maids, as they exclaimed that nearly every dress would look perfect on her. Standing quietly, she gently let her hands flow over the fabrics. She stopped at one that she thought that she might like. It had long sleeves, a sash around the waist and embroidery on the skirt, and some how it felt right.

"Gertrud, come here please." The eldest of her maids came as she bid. "I want this dress, for my wedding."

"Why it's lovely, Mistress. Blue and white would be good colors for you, white being the main on of course. Yes, this will do wonderfully."

"I'm glad that you approve," Alethea said with a bit of laughter.

"Er, begging yer pardon Mistress," Gertrud replied nervously. Alethea laughed again as the older woman scurried to pay for the dress,

"That's quite all right. Though, I do think that I wish to go to my room now, I'm rather tired."

"That is unfortunate, as I was hoping to have a word with you my lady." Everyone gasped and Alethea heard them shuffle down low. Recognizing who it was, she gave a deep curtsy for the king. "That is quite all right my lady, there is no need after all, after next week, and we'll practically be family." Alethea uncrinkled herself as he continued. "Perhaps we could have a walk together?" Alethea swallowed as she replied,

"If it should please the king, then yes, I suppose that we could. Gertrud, please take my things back to my apartments."

"Yes, Mistress," she heard the maid reply. She felt the king gently guide her hand onto his arm.

"Well, shall we, mil'lady?"

"Indeed, my liege." They walked for quite a waze before Alethea felt the sun on her face.

"They are beautiful, the gardens, it's a shame that you won't be able to see them." She raised a brow at his statement.

"My liege, may I say something without it taking offence?"

"Of course, child. I swear it."

"What is your true purpose for asking me here?"

"I was merely going to ask what you would like a wedding gift."

"Your majesty, I am blind not stupid." Galbatorix laughed.

"So it appears. Although you _are_ blind, I sense power within you, but no like that of the ancient language. And yet, you have no barriers against your mind, or no other abilities that I can find. So you are not a threat….for now, but I don't think that the whole truth has been told about how dear Murtagh found you. Ah, here we are. Well then, here are you apartments my lady, I bid you fair well."

"He's a scary one, ain't he?" said Gertrud coming up behind her.

"Yes, but I suppose that it would not bode well to say so."

"I suppose not mistress. If you'll come inside though we've prepared lunch and Lord Murtagh will be in from training in a moment."

"Lunch sounds…refreshing." Gertrud led her to the table and helped her be seated. It was only then that she heard a pair of foot falls entering the room. "Hello Murtagh." She said as he placed a his hands over her eyes. He planted a kiss upon her cheek as he took the seat across from her.

"How could you tell?"

"You're boots were squeaking slightly from your sweat."

"Ah, well, I have a gift for you." Murtagh placed a box infront of her and Alethea's curious hands tracing it. Opening it gently, her fingers slid over cool metal bands and a chain of sorts. "They're an early wedding gift. I thought you might like the wrist bands, in place of what you used to where. And the necklace, well, I thought that you might like something to go with you're dress." She smiled.

"Thank you Murtagh. They're lovely I can tell." The words danced upon her lips and she knew that she should tell him. He would only be angrier if he found out later. She pursed her lips before saying, "The king escorted me here Murtagh." The dead silence of her betrothed frightened Alethea a bit, but not enough to back down.

"What did he say to you?"

"He spoke of the magic within me. How it wasn't like the ancient language, but that I posed no threats because there was nothing else to me but that small bit of magic. I didn't feel him touch my mind, Murtagh."

"Alethea, it isn't that simple, it never is! He always has something planned, always something there, something that you didn't expect! Are you sure of this Alethea? Can you tell me positivily and surely, upon your immortal soul, that you didn't feel him there, proding around into your secrets?"

"I swear it," she replied. Murtagh sighed and seated himself once again.

"I don't want to loose you Alethea, and I know that he'll take you away from me." Alethea allowed a smile to form on her lips.

"That is why I don't intend to be taken, Murtagh. Don't fret, I will be fine."

"I hope that you are sincere when you say so, Alethea, I hope that you are." His warm, caloused hands fell on hers. Alethea kissed them gently, before their lips gently touched, the way Murtagh always was when he touched her, even in the smallest of ways. "I love you, my wise maiden."

"And I, you, my red rider."

* * *

_Do you really think that he didn't probe her?_ Thorn asked Murtagh later, as Alethea slept.

_I don't know, _he replied. _She's always honest with me. And why would she lie about this?_

_I don't believe that she would. All the same, do we know if she's been probed before? How was she able to tell that he was probing her? _Murtagh frowned. Thorn had a point.

_I don't know. _

_It sounds that you don't know a lot of things, hatchling. _

_You sound like our dear king, and you're the hatchling, not me._ Murtagh rubbed Thorn affectionately as he said so and Thorn nudged back.

_You may want to get some sleep. Tomorrow, you mate with that woman._

_Yes you are right. I don't know why Galbatorix pushed for the wedding to be so soon. It's only been two weeks since I brought her. _

_Perhaps he wishes for hatchlings from your union? He was friends with your sire after all. _Murtagh growled.

_I will not let them be controlled!_

_Murtagh, you may not have a choice. _

_I can send them somewhere that the king will never find. _

_What place? He already knows of your dame's home? Where else could you send your mate and hatchlings. _

_Thorn, my dame's brother was not the only family that I have. _The dragon thought on this for a moment. Then, on his face was a pure expression of human shock.

_You don't mean that your sire—_

_They're good people, Thorn. Every last one of them. I met them while traveling around, and they welcomed me with open arms. And, their land is protected by a magic that Galbatorix has yet to discover. _Thorn snorted.

_And what magic can that be?_

_I can't tell you exactly, but I can tell you that she draws power from the earth and forest themselves. If the shadow of a single tree connects to another, her range will extend and she can be called there. She's saved me from powerful magic, and keeps my people safe._

_Wait a moment, she?_

_Well yes. The lady of the forest. That's all I can tell you Thorn, for truthfully, that's about all that I know of my homeland. _

_You're dame didn't have any secrets did she?And what about your sire, did he have any more of those precious secrets. This would be good to know as you're dragon partner, Murtagh. _

_I'm sorry Thorn, it's not that I don't trust you, I simple do not trust our king, quite yet, because he does not trust us. _

_I know, and I do trust you, Murtagh, and I know that you will tell me when it is apropriate. _

_Thank you for trusting in me Thorn, it means I great deal. _

_I know Murtagh, I know, now, go to sleep. You have to go through that stupid ritual in the morning and then you must mate your woman. _

_Please don't remind me Thorn._

_Most men would be thrilled at the prospect of sex, even the virgins. I'm sure that you're insticts will kick in and everything will be fine. I'll even stay out of the link. _Murtagh gave the dragon one last pat before retiring to his chamber.

_Thank you my friend, you know just what to say. _

_What can I say? It's a gift._ The man laughed at his dragon's foolishness, as he climbed into bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

But on the other side of the castle, the king was not asleep; rather, he was thinking of many of the same things that Murtagh had thought about., but mostly about the strange blind girl that had come to his palace.

_How do I get her on my side...? I must learn of this magic, _he thought.

_You might try seduction,_ suggested Shurikan

_I could, but I sense that she is very loyal to Murtagh, and would not be easily seduced. Perhaps I should try friendship for now and see where that leads me. _

_It could work very well, Galbatorix. She seems easy prey, a frightened maiden in a new place with out a friend in the world. _

_Yes... but still she is wary of me. Very wary infact. Almost as though she _can_ read minds. But she knows nothing of the sort. None of the ancient language, nor any magic of the elves. _

_She may become less wary with time though, unless my king would have another option?_

_I will, but not tonight, it's late, I have a wedding to attend tomorrow. It's not every day that your right hand man get married._

_No, but it has happened twice already. _

Galbatorix laughed at the dragons comment.

_Very true, Shurikan, very true indeed. Untill I can convince lady Alethea of myself, however, I believe that she should befriend some ladies of her own station. After all she will be a lady of very high station after tomorrow, won't she._

_Indeed, my king, indeed.

* * *

ok, now here's a shout out to all of my reviewers!_

Gwenhwyvar: Yeah, I know the feeling. But, he had to be that way, because it simple had to be confusing.

A Kiss Before Dying: O.o thank you sooo much! I can't help but always think that I'm doing things that have been done before, so it's nice to know that I am being creative.

Lovebuggy: Yeah sorry about the bars, I was all wonky cause I was happy about putting it up. This chapter comes with bars though.

Hedwig the MilleniumOwl: I understand it about it happening really fast, one of my friends said the same thing and I happen to agree. However, I was just trying to get it out, and may try and go back and fix it later. I might not though, because even though it happens fast, I think it's ment to happen like that. And they are still unsure of their love, even though in this chapter, they say that they love each other. I apprieciate you criticism and I'm glad that you like it (I agree that it is out there though. I don't really think that he'd marry a blind girl, but hey, Paolini's the writer).


End file.
